The Ravenclaw Liaison
by JenniePenny
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE RAVENCLAW AFFAIR. DRAMIONE. Mature for lemons, limes, language and violence. Dark Harry. Can Draco and Hermione's budding relationship stand up to a Veela seductress? Are Draco's concerns that Harry Potter is a dark wizard valid? More summary later as I don't want to ruin it.


**The Ravenclaw Liaison**

**(Sequel to the Ravenclaw Affair)**

Chapter One

Draco was stunned as he left the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts. Had Potter just asked him to be his right hand? And for what? Had he replaced Lucius, his father, as the right hand of an even worse monster than the Dark Lord was? _No,_ he told himself. _You're letting you mind run rampant,_ he soothed as he meandered down the corridors of the castle.

"Please don't hurt me," a second year student said when Draco rounded a corner and a young student inadvertently bumped into him. The boy looked absolutely petrified upon seeing Draco.

"Right then, I won't this time," he said casually and with a sneer at the little Hufflepuff twat who scurried off down the hall. _Is this how my whole year is to be?_ _The bloke who murdered Dumbledore?_ It didn't have a nice to ring to it. That's when he remembered Hermione and that gave him something to smile about.

"Mr. Malfoy, I mean Tutor Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said when she saw him pass by her classroom.

"Tutor Malfoy?"

"You're a student teacher, so I am to address you as such, even though I don't agree with the Headmaster's decision to have you here at all," the old bint said as she sauntered out into the hall. "Regardless, you're still a student and in so you should be in the Charms classroom for the Head of House meeting. Ten points from Ravenclaw for loitering—"

"No, there won't be any points taken from Potions Professor Malfoy. He was with me," Harry Potter interjected, bringing up the rear. Draco was startled by his presence.

"He is to be addressed as Professor and yet he never took his N.E.W.T.s? I'm afraid I will have to file an official protest over this Mr. Potter," Minerva McGonagall argued defiantly.

"Then file it, but in the meantime you will address Draco as you would any other Professor," Harry bit back angrily and Draco saw a darkness flash across his face. McGonagall saw it too and she backpedaled, closing the door to her classroom and returning to her students.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled and Harry turned to him and smiled.

"You're welcome mate. Let me know if any of the other teachers or the student body give you grief over the Dumbledore situation. They might do it once, but they won't do it twice. That much I assure you. Have a good day. I think 'Mione is expecting you in the Charms classroom," he said and then he sauntered off down the hall, with his arms clasped behind his back just as Dumbledore had done, all the while whistling a catchy tune by the Weird Sisters that echoed through the halls.

~~~~~0~~~~~

"You're late Tutor Malfoy," Hermione said when Draco sauntered into the room.

"It's Professor Malfoy. Apparently Potter changed what I am to be called."

"Run in with McGonagall?"

"Indeed," Draco said and he approached the desk where Hermione sat with quill in hand. He leaned down to kiss her but his fiancé moved back in her chair.

"What are you doing?" she whispered under her breath.

"What's it look like? I'm trying to give you a kiss," Draco replied as if stating the obvious.

"Well, you can't do that, not in front of the students."

"But we're alone in here," Draco said.

"The Veela girl, behind you," Hermione said and she pointed with her quill. Draco slowly turned to see the silver haired exchange student from Beauxbaton's sitting in a desk at the back of the room. She was touching her wand to her fingernails and changing the color of her nail polish, not seemingly aware of either Draco or Hermione.

"If you would take your seat we will begin," Hermione said, clearing her throat. All of it felt odd. Hermione sitting at Flitwick's desk, his teacher as it seemed and he the stupid, repeat seventh year student. Draco slid into one of the desks and dropped his book bag at his side as he turned to gaze at the Veela girl.

"Contessa Belcourt. I am a sixth year student. And you are?" she asked and the she held out her hand. Not thinking, and overcome with the urge to kiss her hand, Draco stood from his seat and swaggered to the back of the room where he took her hand in his.

"Draco Malfoy," he said and then he brought her dainty, pale hand to his lips.

"Sit down in your seat, Draco!" Hermione chastised, sternly, and Draco suddenly realized what he was just about to do, and all in view of his fiancé and mother of his baby daughter and by whom he loved more life itself. He mouthed an apology to Hermione as he retook his seat, though she just scowled at him.

"Contessa, did our esteemed Headmaster explain to you that you are not to use your potent magic to lure in unsuspecting male students?" Hermione asked in accusatory tones.

"Yes, Madame," Contessa replied.

"Please call me Professor Granger."

"Yes, Madame Professor Granger."

"No, skip the Madame. Besides, I'm not old enough to be a Madame. The term Mademoiselle would be more appropriate, but as your Head of House and teacher you will address me as Professor."

"Lighten up Granger," Draco drawled when he could see his girlfriend becoming enraged at the Veela girl for seemingly no reason.

"Oh put a sock in it," she mumbled as she went to the blackboard and began to scribble on the blackboard with chalk. "This is your Quidditch practice schedule. Please jot it down."

"Excuse me please, Mademoiselle," Contessa said and Draco chuckled when he heard Hermione huff. "I do not play such a silly sport as Quidditch."

"Well you do now," Hermione said whirling around on the girl. "Draco will show you the ropes. In no time you will get the hang of it. You'll see."

"It is beneath me to fly on broomsticks. A lady of my station—"

"You _will_ play Quidditch, Contessa. If I can learn to play Quidditch, then anyone can. Now, if you want to discuss this further than I suggest that you take it up with the Headmaster. We have other things to get to."

"Shall I go now then?" Contessa said and she stood and gathered her books.

"Go where?"

"To see Monsieur Harry."

"You mean the Headmaster Harry Potter? You really do need to learn how to properly address those in authority. I—Contessa?" Hermione said thoroughly frustrated when the girl began to leave the classroom without being dismissed. "I didn't excuse you!"

"May I go now Professor? I find this news that I am expected to play Quidditch much distressing." She dropped her book on the floor at that and without thinking Draco reached down and retrieved it for her. She smiled politely and thanked him.

"Fine, go," Hermione said in exasperation. The second the door closed Hermione launched on him.

"What in Merlin's name was that?" she said closing the distance on him and pointing her wand in his face.

"What was what, and you can put the bloody wand down. Please? Madame soon-to-be Malfoy," Draco chuckled.

"You think this is funny? What's with you picking up her book for her and the way you greeted her. You were about to kiss her hand as if she was the Queen of England!"

"The Queen of what?"

"Stop it, Draco. I don't like that girl. I don't want her shacked up with you in the Ravenclaw Tower for a whole year." At that Draco stood and he took Hermione in his arms and pulled her tight against his chest.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked with a smirk, but Hermione's eyes were filling with tears. He cupped his hand behind her neck and leaned down and kissed his future bride. "Hey, I love you. You have nothing to worry about. Now, where's my daughter?"

"Your Mum is watching her."

"My Mum is here?"

"Not exactly. Harry let me use the vanishing cabinets. There is one in my quarters here and one at Malfoy Manor. That way between classes I can pop back to the Manor and visit with Raven Rose or I can nurse her in my quarters."

"That's brilliant. So I can visit with her too then?"

"Yes, but we have to be careful. There are a few teachers here that are adamantly opposed to you even being in this school again, and it's stated in the rules that no student is allowed in the teachers quarters. Student teachers don't count. I already asked," Hermione said as if she'd read Draco's mind. "I thought well who cares, I'm Head of Ravenclaw so I figured you'd be in Ravenclaw again and you and I could spend time with the baby in the common room or the dorms. But now—"

"Contessa was sorted into Ravenclaw, so that plan is blown to smithereens?"

"Yeah, exactly. Did you see how stuck up she is? I swear if I catch you falling under her spell one more time—"

"You'll hex my balls off?"

"Definitely. I mean did you hear her? I can't play Quidditch Mademoiselle. Who does she think she is?" Hermione said becoming unraveled.

"As I recall, you said the very same thing last year."

"Oh stow it, Malfoy. Kiss me again, perhaps it will improve my mood. I have to teach a class of first years next period and now I'm irritated because of _her_."

Draco spared no haste as he pushed Hermione up against the blackboard, her hair erasing half of the Quidditch practice schedule as he slipped his hand under her robes and snogged her passionately.

~~~~~~0~~~~~

Draco sat in the common room going over his Potions lesson for the following day. He was to split his duties with Professor Snape, well mostly, though it wasn't an even split. Draco was able to drop many classes that he didn't need like Divination and instead he would teach the first years and second years how to brew simple potions. He liked the idea, so he didn't mind that Snape was teaching the upper level classes. Hell, he still had a lot to learn from Severus and he'd always gotten along well with his Godfather, so it didn't bother him that he was stuck with the first and second years. He rather liked kids, as odd as it sounded. He missed his own daughter, so being around the younger kids made him feel less of a longing for his baby girl. He looked up from his journal when he heard cries from outside the portal. He walked towards it and it opened and then he gaped when he saw Contessa standing in the corridor with silvery droplets of tears cascading down her pale cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't answer the riddle," she admitted.

"Ah, well come inside. The good thing about the portal is that where you failed today, you will get another go at it tomorrow," Draco chuckled as he stepped aside and let the Veela through the portal.

"I'm, how do I say it? Not so well with riddles."

"Yeah, some of them are tough. I mean once Hermione and I—On second thought never mind," he said clamping his mouth shut when he realized that he was about to reveal something personal, and something that would divulge to Contessa that he and their Head of House were a _thing_. Hermione seemed to want to keep it under wraps, so he was trying to do right by her, even if he couldn't give two shits who knew that they were dating and moreover, engaged.

"I fear I won't ever get in. Whatever shall I do?" she said and she threw herself down on the sofa in dramatic fashion and wailed. Finally, when Draco could bear the incessant sounds of her whining no more he piped in.

"I suppose we could coordinate our schedules so that I can be the one to answer the riddle." She looked up and grinned, her teeth a sparkling white and her smile one that could sink a ship it was so mesmerizingly beautiful. _She knows she's beautiful Draco, don't fall for it. You are in love with Hermione, and committed._

"Thank you Draco, how can I ever thank you enough?" she asked and she threw herself into his arms. Draco dropped his hands at his sides and went rigid when the girl hugged him. He had to will himself to push her away, but he did as he shook off the Veela's charms.

"So how did it go with Potter? Did he let you out of Quidditch?" Draco asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"No. He was very cross that I even asked," she said with a scowl and she folded her arms.

"Well, no matter. I can show you a few tricks. We don't stand much of a chance of winning anyways, so it really doesn't matter if you're bloody awful." Another thought occurred to him at that. "By chance, you didn't anger Potter did you? What I mean is, you didn't lose any House points, did you Contessa?"

"Fifteen," she said deflated.

"Ah," Draco said debating upon whether or not to tell her about Spanky or not. Either way, she was going to find out about the bewitched paddle in no short order. He opted not to tell her. Hell, she wasn't his worry.

~~~~~~0~~~~~

Draco lay in his bed, high in the Ravenclaw tower listening to her. Her cries were guttural and lust filled. Each time the paddle came down upon her arse she moaned out as if she was having an orgasm. He pulled the pillow over his face, trying to drown out her erotic, primal cries but after the tenth whack from Spanky, he could take no more. He pulled on his trousers and set off through the portal. He was rock hard and what was worse was the fact that he hated himself for it. He crept down the corridors to the teacher's quarters and prayed to Merlin that nobody caught him. With only his wand to light his way he held the wand to each door and read the name placard that was mounted upon it. Finally, he found Hermione's quarters. He knocked lightly on the door and then he craned his neck in either direction to make sure that nobody was in the corridor. The door opened and a sense of relief washed over Draco.

"Bloody hell, I thought perhaps you were asleep. I have to fuck you. Right now," he said with urgent need as he pushed inside the candlelit room.

"Do you now? Hmm, I am going to have to decline that offer," Severus said scowling at him.

"Oh shit."

"Yes, Draco, I share the same sentiments. Across the hall. I switched rooms with Professor Granger when she found hers to be too small to accommodate her," Severus stammered nervously, "Her breastfeeding needs."

"Thanks, Godfather," Draco said releasing the breath he'd been holding. He shot across the hall and raised his hand to knock.

"Not that one. That's Professor McGonagall's room. That one," Snape pointed and Draco nodded his thanks. Severus muttered something under his breath, something that sounded like the word _fool_ and then he closed the door leaving Draco once again in the dark corridor. He knocked.

"Draco? Merlin, what are you doing out of bed at this hour," Hermione said when she opened the door. She was wearing a pristine, cotton nightie, but Draco didn't care because it was coming off as he stepped inside and closed the door.

"I need you. Now."

"Well, I was just going over my seating chart for Charms. The one I made wasn't any good. I noticed two boys' copying off a girl so I figured that I better split them up."

"I don't care. Strip," he said and he dropped his trousers.

"Well that was rude. Is that what you call foreplay?" Hermione smirked.

"No time for foreplay. Please baby, this erection rather hurts."

"Just tell me that this condition you are in has nothing to do with that blasted, Veela seductress?"

"Okay," Draco drawled.

"Gods what did she do to you?"

"She lost fifteen points for Ravenclaw."

"Spanky?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Spanky," Draco admitted. "I'm sorry."

"I appreciate you telling me. It's just Veela magic, Draco. Now tell me you love me," Hermione said as she peeled off her cotton nightie and let it fall to the floor.

"I love you Granger," Draco said and then he threw her on the bed and pounced on his fiancé.

"Gods, you're so hard. Oh," Hermione moaned when he impaled her with his throbbing member.

Review!?

Thanks for reading and as always, let me know! I am toggling between this story and my Broomsticks story, so both will receive updates. In case some are worried, this isn't going to turn into a D cheats on H fic. I have way more of a plot than that. That doesn't mean it's all going to be peaches and cream...It won't be...But a Draco cheated fic is not something I have interest in writing, so while the Veela is there to tempt Draco, the question you should be asking is WHY? And the answer ties into my plot so I can't give it away lol I just thought I'd throw that out there so nobody became overly worried that I am going to toss D&H into the world of Jerry Springer. lol Gaining trust, having honesty and a myriad of other things that couples need to survive will all be tested though, that is a certainty.


End file.
